Cloudy Feelings
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is a 1500 word challenge for me to do while I had free time on my hands and it's in the setting of OP world, yet the characters and quirks are in here, though no Luffy or the Strawhats, it does have Smoker.


**Cloudy Feelings**

By Soultail Omega-Light

Author's Note: _This story is dedicated to a good Youtube friend of mine, Nutjob1230, aka atani4312 on dA, as well as SpeedyandRoses, aka SpeedyTHehedgehog, since we all are a bit addicted to the Anime, One Piece. There is some crusing and bits of violence, but that's how the anime and manga works. This is our somewhat story in our p-o-v._

Disclaimer: _I don't own Captain Smoker, Belli currency, William Teach, aka Blackbeard, nor the Grand Line setting. They all belong to Odo. Nut Darklight- Nutjob1230; Speedy Rose- SpeedyTHehedgehog; nor Dr. Thomas Xavier Light; the Red Queen, Rebellion- Capcom; Were-Hedgehog- Sega; Valfor- Squarenix._

The Morning Run, a frigate full of wonders and surprises, as well as for the speed to glide across the waters on the Grand Line.

Yet, that's not what her special itself, nay, the three-man crew of uniqueness is the specialty for the maiden voyage.

The captain, a bright man in his early 20's; once an apprintance to a brilliant scientist; fully knowledgable in the arts of science; and weilder of an anicent weapon, the Yamato; his bounty for the Marines and bounty hunters alike is worth 1.2 million belli, the currency for the Grand Line.

His crew is the "Soul-Summonding Shaman," user of the Aeon-Aeon no Mi(_Summonding Fruit_), Soultail Omega-Light, niece to the late Dr. Thomas Xavier Light. Her bounty is the same amount as Nut's and her namaka.

The third one is a were-hedgehog with advanced psychic abbilities; a girl with good sense of humor and cheer; always happy-go-lucky, but knows one of the Shichibukai members, William Teach, aka Blackbeard, in fact, she is one of his namaka; her childish demeanor is always a challenge for Nut's patience and his first mate Soul's; name: Speedy Rose.

For you math fanatics, the total of all their bounties is 3.6 million

_Ahem..._

As the voyage for justice continue on, Nut is having confusing feelings between the namaka of his and his solitary lifestyle he was used to in the past, before the World Government found out about his existance and the research of his mentor's on the Tenshi no Mi(_Angel Fruit_), very troublesome in the broaden spectrum to the situation at hand.

"_I am wondering what is wrong with Nut-kun..._" Soultail thought to herself as she rolled up the map she was using for navigation.

"Nutty!! How much longer until we reach the next port?" Speedy called out to him from the boredom they all suffering at that time.

(_A/N: That's the nickname for Nut by Speedy's delight. Don't ask me why_)

"I honestly don't know, Ms. Rose." He replid to her as he was training with his Yamato before he stop for a break.

Speedy sighed in frustration as the mundane hours passed on by before she fell asleep.

More hours passed, the crew finished their duties, and at the same time, Nut was in the crow's nest, as lookout, when he spotted a ship in the distance off the port bow. "_Hmm..._" he said to himself as he pulled out a spy glass telescope to look closer to the idenity of the ship and the captain in charge.

"What is it, Nut?" Soul asked him after she climbed up the ropes to the Crow's nest and stood by his side.

"... Bugger!! It's Captain Smoker of the Marines!" He exclaimed as he collapsed the spy glass to put away in his coat pocket.

Captain Smoker, a man who is dangerous with his usuage of his devil's fruit when he's on a hunt for his prey; always smoking a cigar to make his powers known and strikes fear into the hearts of pirates that are in his line of sight.

Soul quickly climbed down from the crow's nest to the main deck to head down to the lower deck in fetching her two weapons: the Red Queen sword and the Staff of Caine stave, before the Marines arrives.

The closer the Morning Run came to the Marine ship, the thicker the smoke surrounds the crew and the ship itself.

"*_Coughing_* What is going on here?" Speedy asked as she was being choked from the smoke that she had to cover her mouth with both hands.

"*_Coughing too_* I can't bloody see anything in the blasted smoke to tell." Nut replied as he covered his mouth with one of his hands while the other one is holding the Yamato.

After a few minutes of thickly covered smoke on the ship, Soul came back up deck to see the shadowes outlining the smoke, thus, she used her powers from her Tenshi no Mi(_Angel Fruit_).

_**"Aeon Aeon no Valfor... Sonic Winds!!!"**_

A gale of strong winds blew across the deck, knocking the Marines that were hiding in the shroad of smoke. "Nut! Speedy!! Get down below!!!" she called out to them as she held her control of the gusting winds.

But Captain Smoker grabbed Soul with a hand made of smoke. "GOTCHA!!" he said as he clamped down on her from the side.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Soul screamed outloud.

"SOUL!!!!" Nut shouted out to her as he held up his Yamato and does his attack on Captain Smoker in hopes of a surprise offense while saving Soul from him.

"Give it up, Mad Scientist!! You are just dodging the outcome of this capture and all of your destinies with the World Government!!"

As Smoker was gloating and sneering at Nut with his jeers, using his devil's fruit abbility, when he felt himself returning to solid form without his thought of it.

"Nani?!? (_What the?!_)" he said in shock.

The Yamato made several copies of itself, surrounding Smoker, thus they stabbed Smoker all over himself and with a great amount of pain he was feeling, he released his hold on Soul.

"I...I surrender...." He muttered in pain.

Nut felt sympathy towards Smoker in seeing him in pain, thus her called back his sword, which the multiple blades fused back together and is returned to his hand and at the same time, he put it back in its scabbard.

"D...D...Damn you..." Smoker cursed to Nut while in pain.

"It was you own demise, Smoker." Nut said to him with a face of seriousness while holding his other sword, the Rebellion under his chin.

Smoker growled at Nut in disgust before commanding his crew to depart after a couple of the Marine sailors helped him up and carried him away.

As the Marine ship departed into the setting sun, the calm serene colors of the sky in many different shades of orange, red, dim yellow, and some indigo, while the sea shimmered in bright-copper-like gold.

"Are you alright, Soul?" Speedy asked her.

"Yes, I am, Speedy." Soul replied to her as she nodded her head.

"_*Yawn*_ Good. Well, I'm going down below for some sleep. Good night." Speedy said to them as she departed to head down below.

After she left, both Nut and Soul were silent as the sun continued to settled down in the horizon, until Soul placed a hand on top of his, fingers intertwined. "I want to thank you for saving me, Nut-kun."

Nut smiled. "You're quite welcome, Soul."

A few more minutes had elapsed until Soul turned around to head down to the galley to start dinner when Nut grabbed her wrist to ask her something.

"Nut-kun?"

"Soul... I was wondering..." Nut was about to say something but was a little too late in coming up with the right words to say, thus, he let her wrist go.

"_*Sighs*_ I'll be down to join you soon." He said as he stared back to the sea.

As soon as he let her go, she stood still, a few inches away from him, wondering what was Nut trying to say, then, after a few moments of thoughts going through her head, she came back up to his side again and puts a hand on his cheek, gently turning his head to look at him in the eye.

"Nut. I have the same feelings for you for some time." She said to him.

"Same here, Soul." He replied to her.

After a few moments of quiet reflection before their faces gotten closer and shared a kiss of true passion from their hearts, deep down in their memories of being together as first friends, then adopted family members, all the way up to the moment of the kiss, which it was first cloudy, then in time, it became clear.

When they broke the kiss, they smiled and walked down below, hands holding each other in pure happiness, a future looking bright for them, no matter what the trials lay before them, the unity is great.

"Love is like a link in a chain for many memories, if in pure love, its ever lasting for eternity; weak and the chain is broken. Have the love of purity and innocence in the chain of happy memories, or it would be broken forever."

And its becoming true in this time of events.

**The End**

_Author's thoughts: *Phew* After two weeks of slacking off and emergenicies happening around me, I am finally glad that my story is complete. Please R&R._


End file.
